zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 58
Mothula vs. Twilit Bloat Big bad flying insects battle. To the question of "which Mothula," I was really thinking of all of them. Vote for whichever you want to.--MaloMart (talk) 05:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhh, this isn't terrible, but the similarities are kind of weak. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty weak connection Oddball 464 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Hey, I like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Nope. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Jovani vs. Pamela's Father Both are men that have been cursed by undead creatures, and both have loved ones that they need to be with but can't because of what they've become. Both appear to like Link's trasformations (Jovani shows affection for Wolf Link and Pamela's Father is fascinated by Deku, Goron, and Zora Link). Finally, both are involved in entering large underground series of tunnels that lead to castles. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. Diachronos (talk) 11:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I can't for see anyone in paticular wining, that's a good sign. I like the connections.-- C2' / 18:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I was scratching my head looking at this for awhile. The trouble I have is that Joavni's story ends sadly, while Pamela's father is returned to normal and is happy with Pamela. Jovani was also cursed by Poes, whereas Pamela's father was not (I don't even remember what it was. Gibdos? Sharp? Flat? Bah.) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :: : What about that? So there are a couple of differences. Not everything has to be a similarity. And the thing about the poes makes no sense. I said "undead creatures". It all fits under the same category, it doesn't matter if they're not both poes or whatever. Not trying to change your mind, just I don't get what your point is. This is intended to be less rude than it sounds, by the way. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: : They just seem too different; one lives in the middle of nowhere, the other a hustle-and-bustle town. One has nobody to care for, the other is being looked after. One is incapable of speech, the other is not. This is also intended to be less rude than it sounds. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: : Now that I can understand and accept. And by the way, it's heavily implied that it was the Gibdos that cursed Pamela's Father. If you look at the diagram of a Gibdo, I think he says that he went to investigate the Ikana Well and couldn't remember what happened after that. And he looks like a Gibdo, so yeah. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: : And Gibdos are not Poes. :P At least you understand where I'm coming from now. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::: : Actually, that part I still don't get. They don't have to be cursed by the same creatures. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Really creative. Oddball 464 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I see how similar they are, and I think that it's a good fight. The Midna (talk) 20:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, they all say greens is good for ya. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Epona vs King of Red Lions Pretty self explanatory. Link's main form of transportation (besides walking) in the games they appear in. Midna Rocks : : King of Red Lions was only in one game, and a lot of people have made it very clear that they despise the sailing sessions. Epona's in at least 3 games, and nobody seems to a problem with horseback riding. Diachronos (talk) 14:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : i do not for see this working Oni Link 17:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh..... not strong of a fight to be in the ToC.-- C2' / 18:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Never hated this fight, but never liked it either. I'll go neutral to spare you the punishment of having everybody oppose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : One sided towards Epona, plus I don't really like it. Oddball 464 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Epona would win in a landslide, unfortunately, so this gets a no from me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I would vote for the King of Red Lions. But I know millions wouldn't. Portal-Kombat :: : I'd vote for him too, but it's just too one-sided. Diachronos (talk) 23:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: : Whatta 'bout this template: ? It could work.-- C2' / 02:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: :O! O! Look at this: . We could use these.'-- C2' / 02:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::: : I like the idea of using those! It would be easier to tell quickly who supports and who opposes. The Midna (talk) 20:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : : Horse vs. boat? ...What am I supposed to say to that? --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Stone Tower Temple vs. [[Turtle Rock (Link's Awakening)|Turtle Rock (''Link's Awakening)]] Both are great dungeons (in my opinion) and are final dungeons that do not feature final bosses. both have a lot of mini bosses leading up to and inside the dungeon and both require link to leave and renter the dungeon. : : not a lot of connections here but i think itll make a good fight. both are good dungeons from good games that unfotunetly arent played enough. Oni Link 17:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Even though you've got a lot connections, they're all pretty weak and don't really need to be mentioned. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' : : XYZ already said what needs to be said. Oddball 464 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't see enough connections, but I still like the fact that they have to be re-entered to be completed. The Midna (talk) 20:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : : Eeeh, if ye're gonna have yerself a dungeon vs. dungeon fight, make it a good one. No dice kid. --AuronKaizer ' 04:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Mayor Bo vs. Mayor Dotour Both are hapless mayors in charge of a town, facing conflicting views from the citizens. And both of their names seem to relate to smell (Bo = body odor? Dotour looks like deoderant and sounds like odor (well, at least the way I pronounce it)). I came up with this 52 seconds ago, so go easy on me. And in addition, for fear of opposition, as XYZ pointed out, they both have children that go missing. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : No joke, I was honestly thinking about suggesting this next week. Oh, and another similarity I thought for it is that they both have children that go missing, by the way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : that extra connection gets it in from me Oni Link 20:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.--MaloMart (talk) 22:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I honestly came up with this off the top of my head. I was already looking at the week's suggestions and figured I may as well suggest something. If this turns out to be next week's fight, I'll be completely surprised. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Mayor Vs. Mayor, good one :)'-- C2' / 22:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : This is really creative. Oddball 464 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : for some reason, I feel like I should have though of this one before. I guess their different settings differentiate them enough in my mind that I didn't even think about the connections until now. Good one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Too much fun smacking Bo upside the face to say no to this one! Portal-Kombat : : Supportion! That's all I'm going to say.Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' : : Sounds good to me! Two similar mayors. The Midna (talk) 20:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : : This is too funny not to support. Good one —'Triforce' 14 02:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Heh. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : :Two wacky looking mayors, this is funny.(Darknut15 (talk) 19:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) Comments I'm going to try to think of a better one for next week. Diachronos (talk) 20:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I have a fight I'm planning to suggest, but it looks like we have a winner this week, so I'll try to suggest it next week. The Midna (talk) 23:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really have much to suggest next week. I've actually got three in mind, but I don't really think any of them are fantastic. I'll probably suggest them just in case people like them, but I'm really running out of ideas. I thought Jovani vs. Pamela's Father was pretty good, but it's not doing that great (although I'll probably resuggest it anyway), especially compared to Mayor Bo vs. Mayor Dotour (I still can't believe Baltro suggested that the week before I was going to). Next week, Dark Dragon vs. Stallord will probably win unless somebody comes up with a really good new suggestion, assuming that it gets resuggested. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Keep in mind, you don't have to suggest something every week. I know that's what everyone expects from you, but if you don't think you have a good enough suggestion, then you can abstain until you do.--MaloMart (talk) 04:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::It's worth the risk of opposition to suggest whatever I have if there's at least a chance it'll do well. If I just have flat nothing, I won't, like, get really desperate and suggest a terrible fight just for the sake of putting something out there, but I figure that suggesting something that has at least a chance of doing well is better than suggesting nothing. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 05:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC)